ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Promotion: Sergeant Major
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to Naja Salaheem to start the first of 3 mini-games. *You will get a cutscene with recruits doing pushups. *The objective in this mini-game is to identify which of the 3 recruits, if any, did not complete a full 10 pushups. Select the proper recruit to win. *In any case, Naja will tell you to come back the next day (Vana'diel time). If you won the mini-game you will move on to the next stage, otherwise you will be prompted to repeat the same mini-game. *After the Vana'diel day has changed, talk to Naja again. This time you will get a cutscene with recruits doing sit-ups. *The objective of the second mini-game is to press enter to blow the instructor's whistle with proper timing. *In the "training" session with Abquhbah, which is indefinitely repeatable, you can practice this timing. When you press enter with the right timing, a short, curt whistle chirp will sound. If you press enter with the wrong timing, a less-sharp whistle sound will play. *The correct timing is immediately after the sit-up animation has completely stopped. Make sure Abquhbah's legs and arms are completely finished moving before triggering the whistle sound. *Once you have the hang of the timing down, enter the challenge. In the challenge, you must wait for all 3 recruits to finish the sit-up animation. Time your whistles properly and you will win. **It is possible to win without a perfect score. 9/10 "correct" timings has been reported to work. *In any case, Naja will tell you to come back the next day (Vana'diel time). If you won the mini-game you will move on to the next stage, otherwise you will be prompted to repeat the same mini-game. *After the day has changed, talk to Naja again. This will start the 3rd mini-game. *For the 3rd mini-game, the objective is to lead the recruits on a run through town. Encourage lagging recruits so that they do not fall behind, but do not encourage them too much or they will think you are too demanding. *During the "running" scene, simply choose from the menu to encourage any recruit who is falling more than 2-3 steps behind, and they will hustle to catch up. *After the run is finished, the characters will stop. Choose "Not now" on who to encourage to end the scene. If all the recruits completed the run, and you did not needlessly encourage them much, you will be awarded the win. *Abquhbah will tell you to come back the next day (Vana'diel time). If you won the mini-game you will move on to the next stage, otherwise you will be prompted to repeat the same mini-game. *Talk to Naja after the Vana'diel day has changed and you will be rewarded with a cutscene and your SM Wildcat Badge. ---- Game Description Client: Naja Salaheem (Salaheem's Sentinels, Aht Urhgan Whitegate) Summary: You must fulfill your duty as a sergeant by training up your subordinates into proper mercenaries.